Bitten Love Like I'm gonna let you Bite me!
by RawrTheDinoLycan
Summary: A New student comes to Cross Acadamy with his two friends, in hope of settling a dispute more ancient than time itself. Please vote on pairing. Yaoi, Light Spoilers, Cussing.
1. Prolougue

Ki├├y:;: Hello meh Luvs! I hope you enjoy this, and please forgive any grammatical/spelling errors. I haven't been able to look over it yet and I'm afraid I am without a Beta as of now, so just infrom me of them and I'll correct the mistakes as soon as possible. Arigatou! (Thank You)

iClaimer/i: I own all original characters (unless I say otherwise) and I do own the plot line. You steal and I'll sue!  
bDis/bclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor any of it's characters. I am not making any profit from this fic, I only publish at the pleasure of my reviewers.

bigbWarnings/b/big: Ok, this may or may not have spoilers. As of now that is undecided but I thought I might put up a spoiler warning just in case. Also this is Slash, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Homosexuality, Love, Boy Love, etc. All in all this is a fic where there are two males expressing their love for one another. If this in any way offends you, then please hit the back arrow button right now. Since you have been formally warned I will not take any flames that have to do with disgust. Thank You and enjoy the Fic.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Bitten Love... Like I'll let you bite me!:Yaoi Vampire Knights:Prolougue

For many centuries werewolves and vampires have hated eachother. Nobody knew where it came from, the hatred, but it was there. Burning when they met, then lingering as they seperated ways. Millions tried to find the answer, or even the origin, to the problem. But the ancient texts had been lost in a struggle. Simply, they seemed to have disappeared.

Soon the battles started. Again, nobody knows who threw the first hit, but it was thrown. Instead of the occasional growl-and-snarl meeting they met in bloody battles. Guns and claws, snarls and bites, blood and death. Nothing lived for long.

Soon even the leaders entered the battles. Jacob for the werewolves, Kiosa from the Vampires.

With the leaders in both sides gained hope. The battles became shorter, more viscious. Kiosa realized that both were evenly matched and went to Jacob for a simple talk.

He was met with angry words and accusing eyes, but was granted entrance. The vampiric king wasn't shocked to find out that Jacob knew why he was there. They both talked and soon agreed upon a contract. As long as the werewolves kept their peace, the vampires would do the same. Though we wished it were that simple.

Neither vampires nor werewolves liked this contract, the hatred flooded their veins since birth. How could they go against their instincts. The elders of both kinds saw the wisdom in the contract, yet were far to bitter to agree with it.

So, with heavy hearts, the two leaders had to get rid of some of the more troublesome ones. Realizing this the others quieted down and reluctantly went along.

Now years have passed since then. Humans now walked the Earth, blissfuly unaware of their immortal neighbors. Werewolves and vampires, however, still held an ancient grudge against one another. Even though customs from both sides changed, the law remained. For the vampires, the highest ranking purebloods decided the laws. For the werewolves a prince was chosen when a king was close to the end.

Both leaders saw fit to keep up the contract. Though some words changed to fit the decades, it stilll stayed.

Of course enteraction with a werewolf and vampire was rare. Though soon became so rare that newly changed vampires would not harbor that hatred. Though this was even rarer then the encounters.

And, of course, soon there came a pacifist. He wanted a world were vampires and humans could live in peace. Even he was unaware of the feud, that is, until the leading pureblood told him of it. Delighted by the fact of creating an even more ideal world the man made a call. A surprise he told no one of, he contacted the leading werewolves. They agreed with his conditions and soon decided upon a time.

3 werewolves were now on their way to Cross Academy.

Including the Prince.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

A/N Yeah I know it was short, but a plot bunny had threatened me to write it. Plus this was only to give you an overlook of the past. More will be out soon, and I've decided I'm going to update this story every Saturday, Wednesday, and Friday. Of course I'lll do special chapters for the Holidays (look for a Halloween one soon). And, even though getting reveiws burst my confidence, I'll be updating even if I don't get reveiws. Though, as I said, they are REALLY nice (hint hint) 


	2. And We Begin

Ki├├y:;: Hello meh Luvs! I hope you enjoy this, and please forgive any grammatical/spelling errors. I haven't been able to look over it yet and I'm afraid I am without a Beta as of now, so just infrom me of them and I'll correct the mistakes as soon as possible. Arigatou! (Thank You)

_Claimer:_ I own all original characters (unless I say otherwise) and I do own the plot line. You steal and I'll sue!  
**Dis**claimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, nor any of it's characters. I am not making any profit from this fic, I only publish at the pleasure of my reviewers.

**_Warnings:_** Ok, this may or may not have spoilers. As of now that is undecided but I thought I might put up a spoiler warning just in case. Also this is Slash, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Homosexuality, Love, Boy Love, etc. All in all this is a fic where there are two males expressing their love for one another. If this in any way offends you, then please hit the back arrow button right now. Since you have been formally warned I will not take any flames that have to do with disgust. Thank You and enjoy the Fic.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ Bitten Love, From Who?:Yaoi Vampire Knights:Chapter One

"Hoshi-sama, we will be arriving soon," a boy looking about 16 said. His dark amber eyes stared quizzically down at me, while his shoulder length black hair was pulled into a loose low-ponytail. He wore a black loose t-shirt with a silver crescent moon on the back. Plain jeans and shoes, and his bangs slightly hid his left eye.

His name is Kaze, Kiri. One of my assigned body guards and close friend. He looks to be about 16, but is actually 324 years old. A black whip is always attached to his side and he has numerous hidden daggers.

He's on my right, while another boy occupies my left. His gentle green eyes were currently closed and his dark purple mid-back length hair is also kept loose in a low-ponytail, though tied by a dark purple ribbon. He wore a simple white loose t-shirt with a black crescent moon on the back. Loose jeans and black vans, his eye length bangs resting on his closed lids.

His name is Furishioh, Sayap. My other assigned body guard and close friend. He looks to be about 17 but is actually 1,786 years old, the eldest out of us. On his left hip lay two sais. One has a black hilt while the other has a white one, when pulled out the white one has an onyx blade while the black one has a crystal blade. Numerous daggers were hidden on him.

I absently nodded my head to Kiri staring down at my van cladded feet. Though I would much rather be looking out the window, I couldn't. After all I was in the middle of the two and, plus, the windows to our black (some fast cool looking car) were tinted, not allowing anyone -or thing- to see us.

Which meant I couldn't look outside either.

So that kind of just left me to think. Like where we were currently heading. Which would be the famous Cross Academy. A place where vampires and humans lived peacefully. Well, the humans didn't know about their neighbors but same thing.

A few days ago my father had told me that the headmaster had called him, requesting that he send some werewolves over. To try and "soften" the feelings our species held for one another. Though I do not fully understand it I did volunteer to go. Which only meant that, naturally, these two would come with me.

I sighed, I have two very good, very overprotective, friends. A gentle smile stole across my face, I wouldn't trade them for the world. Though sometimes I do wish I could kill Kiri.

My bloody red eyes continued to stare at my feet absentmindedly. The smile still present on my pale features. My silver chin length hair is straight with eye length bangs. I look younger then both my companions, 15, and am the youngest, 240. A dark blue loose t-shirt with a gray crescent moon on the back covers my torso. While plain jeans and gray vans cover my lower half. On my back rests a black double headed scythe with silver markings on it.

I am seated between the two, with Sayap's head on my shoulder while Kiri's hand covered mine. This usually would mean something intament (Someone tell me how to spell that or is it correct?) to those who know absolutely nothing about werewolves. You see we crave touch, though usually only with each other. Of course the touches are innocent enough, a simple brush of the hands or arms. Though more intament with close friends, nuzzling here and cuddling there. But never would we kiss each other, or more, unless we're mates. It's just instinct, never lay hands on another wolf's mate.

Jerking myself out of my thoughts I tiredly closed my eyes and let my head fall onto Sayaps. I'm too tired to worry about the upcoming meeting. I'll let them do it for now.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I awoke to Sayap lightly shaking my shoulder. For awhile I just gave him a blank stare. I mean seriously, I just woke up can you blame me? The same smile covered his face (did it ever leave?) and he just let my mind wake up for a minute.

After awhile I could feel my brain start to function properly and let out a groan. Obviously we were almost to the school and I can't get anymore sleep. What do you know, after about one more hour we finally got there.

Once the car pulled to a hault Kiri got out first, then me, then Sayap. Kiri wore an emotionless mask while Sayap held a gentle smile. I was just my normal self, which means I was slightly nervous. Though not afraid, after all I had these two with me. No just nervous that something was going to be said and Kiri would kill somebody.

Don't get me wrong Sayap was equally protective (if not over) but was always calm. As I said he was the eldest and most mysterious.

I managed to pull out of my thoughts when we entered through the shiny silver gates (A/N shiny!!). It seemed all the Day Class, I did my research, students were waiting for the Night Class to come out. From what Kiri told me the Day Class was the Human class and the Night Class was the Vampire Class.

Makes sense.

Once we neared I saw two people standing in front of the crowd. One was a girl that looked about 14 (A/N don't know, don't care) with dark brown hair and the Day Class uniform. The other was a boy with silver hair and sharp silver eyes, still in the Day Class uniform.

That caught my attention and I took a deep breath with a quizical look on my face. His scent confirmed he was a vampire, what was he doing in the Day Class?

Sayap and Kiri both caught my look but didn't answer my question. They probably didn't know about it either. Well at least Kiri didn't, I'm not sure about Sayap.

Turning back to the situation I noticed that the girls on the boy's side were less rowdy while the girl was having immense trouble. Kiri gave me a look but too late. I was already on my way over.

Most of the girls stopped yelling, and threatening, when they saw me approach. I know I'm not that handsome, but I also know I am somewhat decent looking (A/N he has self-confidence issues). Most of them gaped while others have hearts for eyes. Mentally I rolled my eyes, but outside I smiled warmly, though the smile doesn't quite reach my eyes.

"Hello ladies," some squealed, others just stared. I didn't even say it that warmly either. Goes to show you just how lust-struck these girls are. The Disciplinary Committee members looked over at us. A quizzical and suspicious look covering their faces. I'll let you guess who had which look.


End file.
